A conventional racing wheelchair has a steel tubing chassis to which are mounted two rear wheels and a front axle with one or two wheels. A seat is provided in the chassis for accomodating the driver.
The various components of conventional wheelchairs for competition use are very similar to those used for the construction of ordinary wheelchairs. Consequently, conventional racing wheelchairs are very difficult to adjust to suit various driver body sizes and are also relatively heavy. In addition, conventional racing wheelchairs do not use wheels with a steering capability which is a major drawback.